With the development of communications technologies and computer technologies, functions of communication terminals (such as mobile phones) are stronger and stronger, and systems are also more and more complicated.
An existing single processor already cannot satisfy system requirements of an existing intelligent communication terminal More and more intelligent communications systems use a multi-processor technology.
From the perspective of transaction processing of an intelligent terminal, processors may be classified into an application processor (also described as application CPU), and a communication processor (also described as communication CPU, or modem CPU). The application processor mainly completes functions such as man-machine interface interaction, application running of a user, and protocol stack running and processing of a network application protocol (for example, including but not limited to Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP)). The communication processor is connected to a subscriber identity module (SIM for short), and uses the SIM card to complete communication procedure processing and complete functions of managing communication user data and communication procedure control.
From the perspective of control of the intelligent terminal, processors may be classified into a communication processor and an application processor. The communication processor is mainly used to trigger each application processor to work and complete a startup (Boot) and startup security check. The application processor is mainly used to trigger each application processor to work and complete a startup (Boot) and startup security check. The application processor completes specific processing transactions under control of the communication processor.
However, the prior art has at least the following disadvantages:
As the intelligent terminal system is more and more complex, the startup time of the communication terminal is also longer and longer. Therefore, a user always needs to wait for a long time to apply software of the terminal or use the terminal for communication.